Black Bible
by Red Parfait
Summary: Brutal


_Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana rasanya bermandikan darah? Saat kau dengan lembut menyayat kulitnya, perlahan darah mengalir dari sayatan itu. Lain halnya saat kau menikam dan merobek tubuhnya, maka pancuran darahlah yang akan kau lihat. Tapi kau tidak akan membersihkan darah itu dari wajahmu. Tidak. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membiarkan darah itu tetap menempel di sekujur tubuhmu._

 _Bukankah menyenangkan? Saat pertama kali mencobanya, kau hanya berani melakukannya terhadap binatang peliharaanmu. Saat itu kau memiliki seekor anjing, dia sahabatmu. Kau sudah memilikinya sejak kau masih bocah. Kau menyayanginya. Tapi, sebuah hasrat timbul dalam dirimu. Entah keinginan dari mana._

 _Hari itu hari Sabtu yang cerah. Keluargamu bersiap untuk perjalanan liburan mereka. Tapi kau enggan ikut. Kau memilih untuk tinggal di rumah karena keadaanmu yang kurang sehat. Itu hanya alasanmu tentu saja. Keluargamu mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kau berdalih, ada anjing kesayanganmu yang akan menemanimu di rumah. Kekhawatiran mereka menghilang dan merekapun berangkat. Meninggalkanmu seorang diri._

 _Pagi hari, kau memberi makan anjingmu seperti biasa. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan anjingmu saat itu. Mulutnya berdarah. Bahkan gusi, lidah hingga langit-langit mulutnya. Kau bingung. Setelah itu kau ingat, kau mencampurkan serpihan kaca ke dalam makanan anjingmu. Anjingmu mendengking kesakitan. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya dengan sayang._

 _Siang harinya, kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kau memperlakukannya dengan biasa dan penuh kasih sayang. Kau melihatnya seperti terbatuk-batuk. Dan ia selalu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tetanggamu memandangnya kasihan, mereka menyuruhmu untuk membawanya ke dokter. Mereka tampak mengkhawatirkan anjingmu. Kau hanya mengangguk dan membawanya pulang. Kau kesal karena mereka sok perhatian terhadap anjingmu._

 _Saat itu, kau memperhatikan anjingmu. Lidahnya yang penuh darah menjulur keluar. Tubuh anjingmu melemas karena kehilangan banyak darah. Kau heran. Bukankah kaca-kaca itu hanya melewati organ pencernaannya saja? Seharusnya tidak terlalu banyak darah yang keluar, bukan? Kau semakin memperhatikannya. Menatap kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Salah satunya berwarna kuning terang, dan yang satunya berwarna biru._

 _Entah kenapa kau kesal melihat mata itu. Kau kesal melihat sesuatu yang tidak simetris. Setelah bertahun-tahun menatap matanya, baru kali ini kau merasa ingin melakukannya. Kau ingin menyamakan warna matanya. Tapi, kau tidak tahu harus membuatnya menjadi warna apa. Apakah kuning lebih bagus? Atau biru? Kau terdiam sambil menimbang-nimbang. Warna apa yang cocok untuk mata anjingmu._

 _Saat itu, kau akan memikirkan satu warna. Merah. Ya, kau akan mengubahnya menjadi warna merah. Kau langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau. Karena mata anjingmu kecil, kau mengambil sebuah pisau buah. Yang ukurannya sama dengan mata anjingmu. Kau kembali padanya, lalu berlutut di depannya. Kau menyuruhnya duduk, dan dia dengan senang hati menurutimu._

 _Dengan sangat lembut, kau menusukkan pisau itu ke matanya. Dia mendengking keras, tapi sepertinya dia tak memiliki tenaga untuk memberontak, mencakar ataupun menggigitmu. Kau mengoreknya sedikit, membiarkan darah itu mengalir dan memenuhi rongga mata itu. Kau melakukan hal yang sama pada mata kirinya. Anjingmu kembali mendengking kesakitan. Namun entah kenapa kau sama sekali tak merasa kasihan. Justru kau senang melihatnya seperti itu. Kau senang, akhirnya matanya berwarna sama._

 _Kau membelainya sayang. Kau sangat menyayanginya, bukan? Kau melakukan ini untuknya. Agar matanya tidak berwarna lain. Kau membuatnya semakin indah dengan warna merah seperti itu. Itu artistik, bukan? Kau sangat menyukainya. Walaupun kau yakin, anjingmu tidak akan bisa melihat lagi._

 _Tapi hasrat dan dorongan itu semakin kuat. Kau tidak puas hanya melihat darah sebanyak itu. Kau ingin lebih. Kau ingin melihat warna merah lebih banyak. Berhubung hanya ada anjingmu yang ada di hadapanmu, maka kau hanya bisa melakukannya pada anjingmu._

 _Kau perlahan membaringkannya di lantai. Kau melihat kakinya, kuku-kukunya mencuat keluar. Kau kesal melihat itu. Kuku-kukunya tampak kotor. Maka kau mulai mencungkilnya satu per satu. Menghilangkan kuku-kuku tajam yang mengganggu pandanganmu. Bukankah itu kau lakukan agar kotoran tak bisa bersarang di kuku anjingmu lagi? Benar. Kau sangat menyayanginya, maka dari itu kau melakukan ini semua._

 _Semua kuku di keempat kakinya sudah kau cungkil. Kau amat puas dengan hasil karyamu. Tapi, dorongan itu semakin kuat. Membuatmu ingin kembali menggerakkan pisau itu. Ingin melihat warna merah yang lebih banyak. Maka kau ingat, praktik pembedahan di sekolah. Kau melakukannya hanya dengan seekor katak. Kau sudah melihat organ-organ yang dimiliki oleh katak._

 _Lalu rasa penasaran menghampirimu. Kau juga penasaran, seperti apa organ yang dimiliki oleh anjingmu. Kau kembali ke dapur, mengambil pisau yang lebih besar dan lebih tajam. Lalu kau mulai membedahnya, melakukan prosedur yang sama dengan yang pernah kau lakukan di sekolah. Tapi sayangnya anjingmu belum mati. Jadi dia menggeliat saat pisau itu kau gerakkan di perutnya._

 _Kau membelahnya perlahan, membiarkan darahnya mengalir dan menggumpal di bulu-bulu tebalnya. Lalu kau melihatnya, organ-organ yang tersusun rapi di dalam perut anjingmu. Kau mengernyit jijik saat melihat perut bagian bawahnya. Tapi kau tertarik dengan jantungnya yang masih berdenyut. Kau kembali merasa penasaran, kau ingin menyentuhnya._

 _Maka kau memasukkan tanganmu dan menyentuh jantung itu. Besarnya hanya segenggaman tanganmu, bahkan tak lebih. Denyutannya lemah. Kau sedikit menekannya, dan kau mendengar anjingmu mendengking lemah. Napasnya tersengal. Kau melihat paru-parunya kembang kempis dengan cepat. Kau menatapnya kasihan. Apa ini akhir hidupnya?_

 _Kau melihatnya perlahan meregang nyawanya. Kau melihat jantungnya berhenti berdenyut dan paru-parunya tak lagi berkontraksi. Kau berdoa atas namanya, sembari memejamkan matamu. Kau lalu mulai mengeluarkan satu per satu organnya. Kau ingin membersihkan tubuh anjingmu itu. Kau sungguh-sungguh membersihkannya. Lalu kau meletakkannya satu per satu di lantai. Menyusunnya dengan rapi._

 _Kau mengernyit memandangi darah anjingmu yang berserakan di lantai. Tapi kau tidak ingin membuangnya. Kau senang melihatnya. Kau membiarkannya tetap di sana. Kemudian kau mendapatkan ide brilian. Mengingat besok keluargamu pulang, kau ingin membuat suatu sambutan pada mereka. Kau mengambil kuas cat. Menggunakan darah anjingmu, kau membuat tulisan di dinding._

 _WELCOME HOME_

 _Setelah itu kau terkikik, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluargamu saat melihat karyamu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Kau tertawa senang saat keluargamu percaya denganmu. Saat kau mengatakan seorang psikopat gila masuk ke rumahmu dan menyiksa anjingmu hingga sedemikian rupa. Lalu kau mengatakan kau selamat karena bersembunyi di gudang. Kau sudah menyingkirkan semua buktinya. Menyingkirkan pisaumu, lalu sisa makanan anjingmu yang penuh dengan serpihan kaca._

 _Kau mulai sering keluar dari rumah. Alasanmu klasik, kau trauma dengan rumahmu. Trauma dengan psikopat yang membunuh anjingmu. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Kau ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru. Suasana baru. Kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya setelah beberapa lama tak bertemu. Kau bercinta dengannya. Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya._

 _Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, kau menemukannya bersama dengan orang lain. Mereka tampak mesra, bahkan tak memedulikan kehadiranmu di sana. Mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kau marah. Kau langsung menyeret orang itu menjauh darinya. Kau menjambak rambutnya. Lalu kau mengikatnya setelah memukul kepalanya dengan kayu. Kau membawanya ke basement dimana mobilmu terparkir._

 _Kekasihmu mengikutimu. Memohon-mohon agar kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau mengikatnya di sebuah kursi beroda. Lalu menaruhnya di tengah-tengah basement itu. Kekasihmu terus memohon padamu. Kau mulai muak dan langsung mengikatnya di dalam mobilmu._

 _Kau duduk di bangku kemudi. Kau menyuruh kekasihmu untuk melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tanpa basa-basi, kau menyalakan mesin mobilmu dan menjalankannya. Dengan sengaja menabrak selingkuhan kekasihmu itu. Tapi kau tidak membiarkannya terpental, justru dengan pelan kau mendorong kursi beroda itu menuju dinding._

 _Kau menambah kecepatanmu. Orang itu sudah sadar, dan kini ia berteriak. Tapi mulutnya sudah kau ikat dengan tambang, bukan? Ia tak akan bisa mengeluarkan suara selain gumaman tidak jelas. Kau makin menambah kecepatan mobilmu. Mengabaikan kekasihmu yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti._

 _Tapi semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kau menabrakkannya ke dinding. Membiarkan tubuh orang itu terhimpit mobil dan dinding. Kau mundur cukup jauh, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi kau kembali menabraknya. Kali ini akibatnya fatal. Kau membuat organ-organ orang itu meledak keluar. Membuat rusuknya mencuat merobek kulit-kulitnya. Tapi orang itu masih hidup._

 _Kau kembali mundur, dan dengan lebih cepat dan keras, kau menabraknya lagi. Kau yakin semua organnya meloncat keluar. Bahkan kau memecahkan kepalanya! Kau tertawa di tengah jeritan kekasihmu. Kekasihmu mengataimu gila, tapi kau tidak peduli. Yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan puas. Kau berhasil menyingkirkan pengganggu hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu. Kau membiarkan tubuh hancur orang itu di sana._

 _Kau mundur, melihat bumper mobilmu yang penuh dengan darah dan cairan dari isi perut orang itu. Kau membuka bagasimu dan mengelap mobilmu, membuatnya kembali bersih. Tentu saja kau tak ingin meninggalkan barang bukti kan? Lalu kau sadar akan sesuatu. CCTV. Kau melirik ke sudut basement. Ada beberapa CCTV yang kau yakin menangkap tindakanmu. Sekalipun kau juga yakin tak ada yang mengawasinya selarut ini._

 _Kau mengeratkan ikatan kekasihmu di mobilmu. Tak ingin membiarkannya kabur. Lalu kau dengan cepat berlari mencari ruangan CCTV. Kau tentu membawa serta pisaumu. Dia selalu ada di sakumu sejak saat itu. Kau berlari menaiki tangga, enggan untuk menaiki lift karena kau tahu itu merepotkan._

 _Kau sampai di depan sebuah pintu berpalang Security. Kau membuka pintunya. Tak terkunci. Lalu kau memeriksa ruangan itu. Tak ada siapapun. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu! Kau mengecek secara acak rekaman CCTV sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau menghapus semua yang terekam di CCTV basement. Membuatnya seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kau terkikik senang. Dengan sapu tanganmu, kau mengelap apapun yang kau sentuh. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan sidik jari, kan?_

 _Lalu kau keluar dari sana. Kau teringat dengan kekasihmu. Mungkin ini saatnya kau menghukum kekasihmu yang nakal itu._

 _Kau kembali ke basement. Mobilmu masih di sana, terparkir dengan rapi. Lalu orang itu masih di tempatnya, bergeming dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur. Kau mengedikkan bahumu tak peduli. Kau masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat kekasihmu yang gemetar ketakutan saat melihatmu. Kau menenangkannya dengan kata-kata manis yang biasa kau katakan padanya. Kau mengatakan, kau melakukan ini untuknya. Agar tak seorangpun berani menyentuhnya. Tentu saja karena kau mencintainya._

 _Kau mengendarai mobilmu keluar dari perkotaan. Kau membawanya ke sebuah hutan. Perjalanannya cukup lama. Kau berbincang-bincang dengan kekasihmu, kau mengatakan kau akan tetap menghukumnya karena ia sudah nakal dan mengkhianatimu. Kau bertanya padanya, hukuman apa yang paling bagus untuknya. Kau berkata kau tidak akan membunuhnya. Kau terus menenangkannya selagi ia gemetar ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tak ingin kau sentuh._

 _Sekitar dua jam kemudian, kau sampai ke pinggiran hutan. Semuanya gelap di sana. Kau bahkan tak yakin bisa melihat sesuatu. Kau menyeret kekasihmu keluar. Menyeretnya masuk ke dalam hutan. Kau membiarkan mesin mobilmu tetap menyala, agar kau bisa tetap melihat dengan bantuan cahaya dari lampu mobil. Kau masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghukumnya._

 _Lalu kau mendapat sebuah ide. Kau tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya bukan? Maka kau akan membuat orang-orang tak bisa menyentuhnya!_

 _Kau melucuti pakaiannya, membiarkannya telanjang bulat. Tak peduli kalau malam itu sangat dingin dan kau berada di pinggiran hutan. Kau mengambil pisaumu. Kekasihmu memberontak, ia berpikir kau akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya. Tapi kau masih bisa meraih tangannya. Dengan pisaumu, kau mulai menyayat kulitnya._

 _Kau melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau mengulitinya. Dari tangannya, lalu kakinya. Bahkan kau dengan lembut menguliti area kemaluannya. Darah membanjiri sekitarmu. Tangisan dan jeritan kekasihmu mengalun begitu merdu. Kau hanya ingin menghukumnya, bukan membunuhnya. Jadi di tengah-tengah pekerjaanmu, kau mengecupi daging merahnya yang kini tak terbalut apapun dengan sayang. Ingat, kau mencintainya, bukan?_

 _Kau menguliti tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Ah, ini yang membuatmu mencintainya. Tubuhnya. Kau mengulitinya perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan lelehan darah mengotori tubuhmu. Bukankah menyenangkan? Menyenangkan saat darah panas itu menyentuh kulitmu. Menyenangkan saat satu-satunya suara yang kau dengar adalah jeritan dan rintihan kekasihmu. Ia terlihat amat kesakitan, tapi sama sekali tak berani untuk melawanmu._

 _Kau tertawa. Kau menyukai ini semua. Kau menyukai saat kekasihmu terus-terusan memohon padamu untuk menghentikan ini semua. Kau menyukai saat darah kekasihmu mengotori seluruh tubuhmu. Kau menyukai saat kau bermandikan darah kekasihmu. Kau menyukai saat debaran jantungmu menggila karena ini semua. Kau tertawa saat kekasihmu mengataimu gila. Kau hanya tertawa sembari terus menguliti tubuhnya. Hingga kau hanya menyisakan area kepala dan wajahnya yang masih terbalut kulit._

 _Kau memutar pisau di pipinya. Kau mulai mencungkil sedikit lemak di sana. Lalu mulai mengulitinya dengan sangat perlahan. Kau menggerakkan pisaumu pelan agar tak merusak mata indahnya, ataupun tulang lunak di hidung bangirnya. Kau berusaha agar kulit wajahnya tak rusak. Kali ini kekasihmu tak lagi memberontak ataupun berteriak. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat kau mulai menguliti kepalanya._

 _Membuat rambutnya terlepas dari kepalanya. Kau membelai rambut itu, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan saat tengah bermesraan dengannya. Kau melepas kulit kepalanya perlahan. Kau lalu memandangnya. Kini, tak ada lagi yang akan menyentuh kekasihmu. Kekasihmu kini hanya tulang berlapiskan daging atau otot. Tanpa sedikitpun kulit ataupun lemak yang menggumpal._

 _Kau menatap mata itu, matanya indah. Tapi sayangnya tak lagi bisa berkedip. Kau memperhatikan wajahnya. Hanya ada sedikit daging di sana. Kau terkekeh, sembari mengusap pipinya. Kau sadar tubuh itu tak lagi memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu sudah meninggalkanmu sejak kau mulai menguliti wajahnya. Kau tahu tapi kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti sama sekali. Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya, kan?_

 _Tapi entah kenapa kau tak merasa sedih sedikitpun. Kau justru tertawa. Tertawa bahagia. Kau tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupmu. Kau membiarkan darah kekasihmu menempel di tubuhmu, tanganmu, bahkan wajahmu. Aroma amisnya seakan menjadi aroma terenak yang pernah kau cium. Mengalahkan aroma parfum mahal yang selalu digunakan kekasihmu. Kau sungguhan bermandikan darah. Tapi kau senang. Sangat senang. Kau bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sedari awal kau mulai menarik tangannya dan menekankan pisaumu pada lengannya._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menutup buku itu. Napasnya terengah. Cukup. Ia tak sanggup lagi membacanya. Ini benar-benar brutal. Ia baru membaca sebagian awal buku. Tapi ia tak lagi sanggup melanjutkannya. Ia memperhatikan cover buku itu. Warnanya hitam. Di tengahnya terdapat tulisan samar berwarna putih keabuan.

Seharusnya di situ tertulis _Holy Bible_. Tapi, seseorang mencoret kata _Holy_ dan menuliskan kata _Black_ di bawahnya. Jungkook kembali membuka buku itu, tapi ia enggan membacanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan bercak darah yang terdapat di buku. Amat banyak bercak darah di buku itu, tapi tak satupun bercak darah mengotori tulisan di buku. Hanya menghiasi pinggiran buku. Seolah-olah itu hanya bercak darah buatan.

Tapi tidak. Jungkook bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah bercak darah sungguhan. Jungkook meneliti laporan yang dibuat anak buahnya. Di laporan itu tertulis, sudah terjadi banyak kasus pembunuhan brutal di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Dari beberapa kasus, saat polisi berhasil menemukan tersangka, polisi berhasil menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai _Black Bible_ atau Injil Hitam. Tidak diketahui siapa orang gila yang telah menulis buku itu. Tapi orang gila itu sukses mempengaruhi orang-orang agar melakukan apa yang tertulis di buku.

Para tersangka yang berhasil ditangkap mengatakan kalau buku itu memberikan sensasi berbeda pada mereka. Mengajarkan mereka kalau membunuh itu menyenangkan. Mengajarkan mereka arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka mengaku telah membaca keseluruhan buku itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka merasakan sensasi berbeda. Rasa penasaran timbul dalam diri mereka. _Apa senikmat itu rasanya? Apa semenyenangkan itu?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus timbul dalam diri mereka. Menimbulkan dorongan lain untuk mencoba. Mereka berkata, mereka mengulang-ulang apa yang telah mereka baca. Membayangkan kalau diri merekalah yang melakukan semua itu, dan mereka sungguhan melakukannya.

Pada satu titik, mereka merasa ketagihan. Mereka ingin terus melakukannya saat tahu _senikmat_ dan _semenyenangkan_ apa saat darah orang lain membanjiri tubuh mereka. Dan mereka kehilangan kontrol akan diri mereka sendiri.

Penulis dari buku ini sama sekali tak diketahui. Tidak ada data penulis, ataupun data penerbit. Pihak kepolisian meyakini buku ini dicetak sendiri oleh sang penulis. Tersangka mengatakan, mereka mendapat buku ini di depan rumah mereka. Tergeletak begitu saja. Diyakini kalau penulis gila itu yang membagikannya secara gratis terhadap orang-orang secara acak. Jumlah dari buku-buku itu belum diketahui, tapi sejauh ini polisi berhasil mengumpulkan sepuluh buku yang sama. Apa motif sang penulis menyebarkan buku ini, masih belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat kepala Jeon Jungkook pening. Ia terus mengamati huruf V besar yang berada di sudut halaman terakhir buku itu. Terlihat seperti ditulis dengan tangan, tapi Jungkook tidak yakin. Semua orang bisa memalsukan tulisan tangan mereka. Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. Sikunya ia topangkan di meja kerjanya. Ia melepas dua kancing teratas seragam kepolisiannya. Apa ia sungguh harus menyelesaikan kasus ini? Dengan bukti yang sangat minim. Karena pada kenyataannya tak satupun tersangka yang mengetahui dari mana buku itu berasal.

Anak buahnya sudah mengecek tiap CCTV di sekitar rumah para tersangka, sejak tanggal dimana para tersangka mendapatkan buku itu di depan pintu mereka. Tapi nihil. Selama sehari sebelum buku itu muncul, tak ada satupun tanda ada seseorang yang meletakkan buku itu di depan pintu. Tapi keesokan harinya, buku itu sudah berada di depan rumah mereka.

 _Knock knock_

 _Cklek_

"Inspektur Jeon?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang seorang laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengannya tengah memunculkan kepalanya di pintu. Ia menghela napas. "Masuklah."

Laki-laki itupun masuk dan berdiri di depan mejanya. Ia memberi hormat singkat dan langsung berlari kecil dan berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook memutar onyxnya jengah. Ia melirik ke arah laki-laki bersurai kecokelatan itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Belum ada _clue_ sama sekali?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Dasar detektif gadungan." Jungkook mendengus. Ia melemparkan buku di tangannya ke laki-laki itu. Tentu saja langsung ditangkap dengan cepat olehnya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada bukti sama sekali, dan kasus pembunuhan semakin banyak. Baru saja aku mendapat laporan, terjadi kasus pembunuhan di daerah Gwangju. Kemarin di Busan, lalu Ilsan. Sial, terlalu banyak orang yang terpengaruh oleh buku ini." Laki-laki itu membuka-buka buku bersampul hitam itu dengan cepat. Ia menghela napas. Ia memandangi halaman terakhir buku itu lekat-lekat.

"Siapa V ini?"

"Kau ada ide, Taehyung hyung?"

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu menggeleng. Ia menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja kerja sang inspektur. "Kurasa kita harus benar-benar bekerja keras karena kasus ini."

 _BRAK_

"Inspektur Jeon! Kami mendapat laporan lagi. Terjadi kasus pembunuhan di daerah Gangnam. Kali ini korban ditemukan di parkiran sebuah apartemen. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan!"

"Berengsek."

Jungkook segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membenahi seragamnya. Ia segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap huruf-huruf yang dicoret di sampul buku itu. Kedua obsidiannya memandang lekat-lekat buku itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebuah seringai tipis terulas di wajah tampannya.

 _"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu?"_

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

This is me again! Gak tau ya, kenapa malah nulis ini dibanding ngelanjutin Unravel. Lagi pengen aja bikin yang brutal /plak  
Gak tau juga sih ini termasuk brutal apa enggak /pundung

Oh iya, mau nanya, apa kalian masih mengharapkan Servant of Evil sam MINE buat update?

Mind to give it some comment?


End file.
